John Hughes University
by Beatrice29
Summary: Cameron Frye thought that college would suck. But that was before he met an aspiring teenager with a time travelling car, an ex-popular girl with a shady past, the first teacher he ever had who wasn't a complete dickhead, eating lunch with the so-called Breakfast Club and had everybody's favorite Burnout as his roommate. Featuring characters from our favourite 80's movies.
1. Queenbees and Wannabes

**This is just a weird idea I got when I was home sick. I was watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off and thought: wouldn't it be hilarious if Bender was the one who joy-rode Cameron's dad's car instead of the garage dudes? Or if Rooney got stuck with Long Duk Dong? What if Farmer Ted met Brian Johnson?**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Unbelievable. She had already been here on campus for three hours and still had nobody to talk to whereas Brian a.k.a 'the Brain' had already ditched her after finding out that his seriously distant cousin from Chicago was attending John Hughes College. Unbelievable.

She was Claire Standish for Christ's sake! Pretty, rich, popular, and the queen bee of Shermer High. And now she was going to be Claire Standish. The girl with no friends… not even the geeks. Unbelievable.

Lying on her dorm bed, Claire began to think over about her enrollment at John Hughes College. After that Saturday detention things went back to normal. Andy was still messing around with the jocks, Brian went back to his Physics Clubs and what not, Allison just blended back into the shadows of the school, Bender did all his usual shit and all, and Claire just remained with the catty materialistic girls of the school.

It stayed like that until one day Andy had had enough. Some idiot jock named Josh started harassing Brian in their Senior year. Being the scrawny kid he was, Brian couldn't do anything but just sit there and let the idiot torment him. At first it was just insults and hurtful jabs, seemed like nothing serious but deep down the Breakfast Club knew how painful it was for Brian. Then when Josh had dumped his lunch all over Brian, that's when Andy had snapped.

Tackling Josh to the ground and beating him into a bloody pulp, Allison had stepped in to stop Andy. Then Bender had come to their defence when the jocks had started to advance on them. She could still feel the burning glances the Club had given her when she didn't stand up with them. It wasn't that she didn't want to but more that she was worried about her status. Prom was approaching and she was a nominee for the crown. She couldn't just risk that chance of glory for the unending humiliation she would get from the student body. But when stupid Chrissy Mathers had started humiliating her friends that's when she stood up.

 _Surprise_ would be the understatement of Shermer High history when the school's own queen bee had come to the cast of misfits' defence. Nobody had expected the athlete, the brain, the burnout, the basket case, and the princess to come together and become friends but the Club had expected the bullying that would follow. It was good the Club only had one term of bullying to endure before they could graduate and graduate they did (even Bender).

Her parents had been reluctant to send her to John Hughes but after sending them down on a hurtful guilt trip, her parents had consented and so here she was. Along with Brian, Bender and Andy. Allison had decided not to go to John Hughes College despite Andy and Claire's pleas, Brian's reasonings, and Bender's threats. Afterall, who would if they had gotten an acceptance at Dartmouth?

A knock sounded at the door and Claire snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's open," she called out. It was probably her new roommate. Hopefully she's not a weirdo.

The door opened and revealed a very pretty brunette girl wearing black. The girl was around her age with an angular face, big doe brown eyes and flawless skin. She carried a notebook in on hand and dragged a large suitcase in the other. Probably a drawer or a writer, Claire thought to herself. She kinda reminded her of Allison.

"Hello," the girl smiled in a friendly manner. "You must be Claire Standish."

"Yeah," Claire replied. "Yeah I am."

The girl eyes twinkled. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Veronica Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you too," Claire replied with a smile.

Veronica closes the door behind her and starts unpacking her suitcase, placing her notebook on the desk. "So where are you from?"

"Shermer, Illinois. You?"

Veronica laughed. "Sher _wood_ , Ohio."

Claire perked up at this news. "Hey isn't that the town with all those teen suicides? The first with the popular girl, then the gay boys, then the school hood who blew himself up?"

Veronica laughed nervously as she hung her clothes in the wardrobe. "Yeah… I uh… I actually went to the same school as those victims."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them before Veronica continued her unpacking and Claire pretended to file her nails while actually watching every move of Veronica's. She seemed like a kind girl no doubt but Claire could tell that she was a popular girl. The makeup, the clothes, the shoes. But then the books and other things of hers didn't seem fitting of a popular girl. Edgar Allan Poe? Really. What kind of a queen bee reads the sick fantasies of some dead old guy instead of the latest Vogue?

"So," Claire breaks the awkward silence. "What are you majoring in?"

"Comparative Literature and journalism," Veronica replied, she turned to face Claire. "You?"

"Fashion and journalism," Claire answered back with a smile. "So I guess we're journalism buddies now huh?"

"I guess so," Veronica happily said. "Hey listen, after I finish packing and stuff do you wanna go to the college diner with me? I heard their burgers are real good and I haven't tried any yet. You game?"

"Totally!" Claire said a bit too enthusiastically. "I'm dying for a burger right now and who knows? Maybe there might be some cute guys."

Veronica laughed in agreement and Claire couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, John Hughes College didn't seem like a mistake afterall.

* * *

 **Sooo what do you guys think? Do you know who Veronica Sawyer is? Leave your answers in your reviews! And remember to fav and follow!**

 **P.S Which characters/80's movie do you guys want to have referenced?**


	2. Oh This Is Heavy

"Now have you got your toothbrush? Do you have enough jackets? Do you have that emergency phone book I gave to you-"

"Mom!" Marty McFly exclaimed in exasperation. "Mom, it's all cool! I've got everything and I'm fine, really! It's not like I'm getting shipped off to the 'Nam, it's just college!"

"Oh I know honey," Lorraine's eyes welled up with tears. "But oh George! I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it! Our own baby is off to college."

Marty flushed crimson and his dad seemed to have noticed his embarrassment.

"Now Lorraine," George comforted his wife, wrapping an arm around her adoringly. "I know this is overwhelming but remember what we promised Dave when he went to college?"

"No mushy business," the couple answered in unison.

"And I think it's only fair we don't embarrass Marty on his first day of college," George concluded. "Come on Lorraine, you weren't this distraught when I went off to Stanford."

"Oh you're right George," Lorraine sighed, wiping her tears away. "I was near hysterics when you enlisted though. Do you remember that?"

"How could I not?" George smiled fondly. "You scared the damn enlisting officer to death until he finally gave you my flight number."

"Let's not go down the memory lane," Marty interrupted, sensing the lovey-dovey tension between his parents was escalating too quickly for his liking.

Ever since he altered the timeline, his parents were closer and more in love than any couple than you could imagine and sometimes he was still weirded out by how intimate they were. His old parents couldn't even get a word across to each other and there was always that uncomfortable awkward tension that permeated the air whenever he was in a room with them.

"Yes, yes, you're right Marty," Lorraine sobered up. "Oh baby I'm just going to miss you so much! I'm just so glad Jennifer's going here as well as soon as she gets back from Wisconsin. At least I know you'll have a friend here and she'll look after you; she's such a good girl."

"Yeah you got that right," Marty grinned at the irony. His old mom _hated_ Jennifer while this mom simply adored her.

"Now remember," George placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. "If you have any issues with the students just go talk to my friend alright? Professor Curtis, he teaches comparative literature and he'll help you with whatever issue you come across."

"I know dad, I know," Marty rolled his eyes. "I've met him before, at that weird authors convention thing?"

"Well he's a nice guy," George said. "And he's one of the finest authors I've - Hey! Isn't that Dean Vernon?"

"You're right George," Lorraine said, as she spotted the dean striding across the quad talking to some couple with a weedy nerdy kid between them. "Maybe we should go say hi."

"Well I'm going to my dorm to unpack then," Marty said. Dean Vernon could be only summarised in one word according to Marty: Dickhead. He had no interest talking to that douchebag any more than he could since he was going to live with him for the next 4 years.

"Oh Marty, then we'll come with you," Lorraine began.

"NO! NO! It's cool! Really," Marty quickly replied. "You just go talk to Dean Vernon and I'll meet you guys up later."

Before his mom could protest Marty slung his guitar over his back and took his bags, heading towards the dorm rooms.

John Hughes University had been Marty's first choice of a college. This place was Doc's alma matter after he got expelled from Brown and Harvard and Doc said he had some of his best memories here at John Hughes. The campus was great, the dorm rooms had been good and in Doc's opinion the professor back in his day weren't asses but after meeting Vernon, Marty wasn't so sure.

But hey, college couldn't worse than facing off with Buford 'Mad dog' Tannen or having the destiny of your whole family resting on your shoulders right?

* * *

There were exactly four defining moments in Cameron's life where he absolutely freaked out:

1\. The time when he broke his retainer

2\. The time when Ferris had broke his mother's Italian flower vase

3\. The time when Ferris had taken his dad's Ferrari

4\. The time he found out he had Charles Mason's nephew was his roommate

"Hey Peewee," Charles Mason Jr. said, not noticing Cameron's panic at the sight of the knife in his hands. "Why don't you take a picture instead of standing there like a retard."

Cameron didn't respond.

"Let me rephrase," his roommate said. "Do. You. Speak. English?"

Endless possibilities ran through Cameron's head as his blue eyes just stared at his roommate.

What if he was a drug dealer? What if he was a homicidal maniac? What if he was burglar? What if he was a terrorist? What if he was a _rapist_?

This place just had to be the worst place ever to exist. This was even worse than his _home_.

First he found out that Ferris was in the same college; that meant _trouble_. Then he finds out that Rooney was a professor here; that meant _shit_. And now he has a homicidal maniac as his roommate; that meant _fuck_.

His roommate just glared back at him before rolling his eyes muttering something about being stuck with a retard before going back carving his bed posts.

Judging by the fact that his roommate seemed like a homicidal maniac, rapist, drug dealer and a burglar all at the same time Cameron could only stare and hope that his roommate would be arrested before term started.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Can anybody guess who Cameron's roommate is? And remember reviews= LOVE**


End file.
